21 Guns
by iphoneguy
Summary: This is a one-shot about Ash and Dawn, but it's not really Pearlshipping. This was inspired by the song 21 Guns by Green Day, hence the title. Several inappropriate words, so I'll rate this one M.


**Well I decided to write a one-shot. It's about Ash and Dawn, but it's not exactly Pearlshipping either. It's inspired by the song '21 Guns' by Green Day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song '21 Guns', they belong to Nintendo and Green Day respectively.**

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away,  
And you feel yourself suffocating?_

"Paul, what was that for?" cried an angry Dawn.

"You're so weak. I knew that battling with you was a waste of time," Paul replied in a cold voice.

"But you mercilessly attacked my Piplup even after it was knocked out!"

"That's how you get stronger. Your Piplup is by far the weakest Pokemon I've ever seen. It can't even take a hit."

"Why don't you SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Ash roared to defend his friend. "Dawn actually cares about her Pokemon, unlike you!"

"Don't even try to battle again, Dawn, you're too weak, you can't win," Paul sneered back.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Ash yelled in fury. "SHE AND HER POKEMON CAN WIN!"

"What a joke. Dawn, you're a weak little loser," Paul said back.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I CAN WIN IF I WANT TO!" cried a tearful Dawn. With that she ran out of the arena.

"Dawn! Wait!" Ash called as he took off after her.

_Does the pain weigh out the pride,  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins. _

Dawn ran outside into the pouring rain as she sobbed. She heard Ash call her name, but she didn't stop running. All she cared about was getting as far away from Paul as possible.

"Dawn! Wait up!" Ash yelled as he desperately tried to keep up with the blue-haired coordinator. But she was too fast for him.

_Maybe Paul's right, I am too weak,_ Dawn though to herself as she sprinted through the streets, not knowing where she was going. She finally slowed down by a brick wall and collapsed onto the pavement, sobbing.

"Dawn," Ash said breathlessly as he finally caught up with her. He kneeled down on the pavement beside her and picked her up of the ground. This time she didn't try to pull away.

_One, 21 guns,  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight!  
One, 21 guns,  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I._

Dawn continued to cry into Ash's shoulder as he held her in a tight embrace.

"C'mon, Dawn, don't take what Paul said seriously," Ash said as he tried to comfort his friend.

"H-he's ri-right," Dawn choked as the tears flowed from her eyes. "I'm t-t-too weak."

"No you're not," Ash replied as he held Dawn in his arms. "Fighting with Paul is pointless," he continued. "If you keep believing what he says about you, you'll be destroyed."

_When you're at the end of the road,  
And you've lost all sense of control,  
And your thoughts have taken their toll,  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul,_

"B-b-but what he s-says about me is true!" Dawn wailed.

"No it's not! You're an awesome trainer and coordinator," Ash said back.

"It-it's not l-l-like I'll g-get any bet-t-ter," Dawn sobbed. "I've b-been t-t-t-training so h-hard and th-this is the b-best I c-c-can do!"

"You're going to become a great trainer and coordinator," Ash said as he pulled Dawn to her feet. "C'mon, let's get to a Pokemon Center before you catch a cold."

This time, Dawn allowed Ash to lead her.

_Your faith walks on broken glass,  
And the hangover doesn't pass,  
Nothing's ever built to last,  
You're in ruins._

Ash had left Dawn in her room to go get a hot drink for her. But while Ash was away, Dawn slipped out to the nearest Pokemart.

"Gimme a bottle of vodka to drown my sorrows with," she said to the guy at the counter.

"But miss, you're not of legal age," the cashier said back.

"Just fucking give me the fucking bottle, or I'll take it myself after I beat the shit out of you!" Dawn snarled.

"Okay miss! Calm down," the frightened cashier said as he reached under the counter and took out the bottle.

Dawn slapped a bill on the counter. "I'll need a disposable razor too," she said. The scared cashier obliged.

Dawn ran back to her room and started drowning her sorrows with her drink. She then went into the bathroom and took out her razor.

_I have nothing to live for,_ she thought as she cut into her flesh with the blade. Crimson blood dripped into the white sink. Just then Ash returned and he was horrified at what he saw.

"Dawn, what in fuck's name are you doing?!" he cried.

_One, 21 guns,  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight!  
One 21 guns,  
Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own?  
When you burned down the house and the home?  
Did you stand to close to the fire,  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

"Leave me alone Ash!" Dawn shouted.

"No way! Why the hell are you cutting yourself?!" Ash shouted back.

"Because my dreams of becoming a top coordinator have been shattered and now I have nothing to live for!" Dawn yelled as she used the razor to slice her flesh again, bringing a new stream of blood.

"Dawn! Don't do this!" Ash grunted as he tried to wrench the razor from Dawn's hand.

"I said leave me alone!" Dawn cried as she struggled against him. Suddenly she started to feel faint. The world was going out of focus and fading to black.

"Dawn!"

Dawn heard Ash call her name, but it seemed distant. Then the world disappeared.

_When it's time to live and let die,  
And you can't get another try,  
Something inside this heart has died,  
You're in ruins._

Dawn woke up in a hospital bed. She was still groggy and couldn't remember why she had ended up here. As she looked around she saw Ash, and the memory of last night flooded back.

"You okay?" he asked sympathetically when he saw that his friend was awake.

"Ash, I..." she started to say. Ash leaned in closer.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Dawn, don't talk too much," Ash warned her. "The doctor said that you lost a lot of blood when you cut yourself. And the vodka didn't help either."

Dawn looked down at her forearm. There was a white bandage wrapped around it.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Dawn answered. "I just need some time alone to think."

"Okay," Ash said. "You need anything then, or should I get going?"

"Just bring me some notepaper and a pen."

"Sure."

_I have nothing to live for,_ Dawn thought to herself as she watched Ash leave. _My childhood dream - gone. I guess I'm better off dead._

"Hey Dawn, here ya go," Ash said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Thanks," Dawn gave Ash a fake smile. "I need some time alone."

"Alright, holler if you need anything."

"Sure."

Dawn had made up her mind. She put the pen to the paper and started writing.

_Dear Ash,_

_ I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. You've helped me through some extremely tough times on my journey. But now the time has come for my journey to end. I can't see any point in living after my dream of becoming a top coordinator was shattered by Paul's words. He's right. I just don't have what it takes to become a good coordinator. So this is it. I'm sure that we'll see each other in heaven one day. But until then, I have to say goodbye to you. Please take good care of my Pokemon and tell them that I love them. Say goodbye to my friends for me. I guess that's all I can right, Ash. Adieu._

_ With love from the bottom of my heart,  
Dawn _

When she was done, she folded it in half and wrote _To Ash_ on the top. She put it on her bedside table. Then she looked at the intravenous drip inserted into her arm.

"I'm so sorry Ash," she whispered.

With one swift motion she pulled out the needle.

"Ahh," she gasped as pain shot through her body. Then the pain turned to numbness as her vision faded. She welcomed the feeling of coldness as her eyes closed for one last time.

_One, 21 guns,  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight!  
One, 21 guns,  
Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns,  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight!  
One, 21 guns,  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I._

**How was that? Yes, it's sad. I was listening to this song on my iPod and I dunno, I just wrote on the spur of the moment. Please R&R as usual, I appreciate your tips and pointers. That's it from me, peace out!**

**BTW, here's a link for the song: .com/watch?v=sSur5X022jE**


End file.
